Before it Began
by james.herondale-carstairs
Summary: "and with all of the strength he could put behind it slammed the other man's face into the wall." This is a story that starts out being about Demyx and Xigbar, although there is eventual Zemyx in it as well. You just need to read to find out what happens.


A/N: Alright, so this is the first story I have written in over 2 years. It started out as a challenge from a friend of mine. Basically took a song I had never heard before and wrote a fic based off of the feelings the song evoked. This is meant to rip your heart out; I don't know if it will or not, but that is my intention. I mean to make you sad, but in the best way possible. Anyways readers, I hope you enjoy it. (: Read on...

"I love you, Xig." Demyx exclaimed, smiling cheerfully as he hugged the older nobody tightly. "You're important to me."

"Hah, that's funny, dude. We don't have hearts." Xigbar replied, carefully disentangling himself from his blonde boyfriend's crushing embrace.

Demyx's face fell, he stared at the black and grey haired nobody trying to mask the disappointment those words had brought him, "B-but, if you don't love me; then why are we together? Surely we must be able to feel something!" his voice rose with conviction as he spoke, "I know we can feel, there is too much...I don't know, feeling!"

"Relax kid," Xigbar whispered, laughing lowly as he carded his gloved fingers through the younger boys hair. "this is nothing to get worked up over. We're nobodies, we're not complete. It's just how it goes."

"But, we really do feel...we have to be able to."

"Alright, whatever you say Dem. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a mission from the Superior to attend to. I will be back sometime later." He stood up, opening a portal to the corridors of darkness.

Demyx grabbed his boyfriend before he could leave, kissing him chastely on the lips and smiling sweetly as the elder disappeared into the portal. He really couldn't help how much he adored the other man.

Demyx set down his sitar, pacing around his room impatiently; he was so bored. "Maybe I'll go see what the others are up to." He spoke aloud to himself, "I know, I'll go see Axel!"

He could hear muffled sounds as he carefully pushed open his best friends door; eyes widening in shock at the scene on the bed.

Axel was on his hands and knees on the bed, Xigbar's hand tangled in his hair, his head pulled back as the older man thrust into him roughly from behind. The sound of skin slapping against skin as well as the gasps and groans from the two hung heavy in the air of the room, the bed springs creaking and the headboard banging rhythmically against the wall.

"A-ah, Xigbar" Axel panted out between gasps, "looks like you just couldn't resist the need to come see me again. I mean I knew I was good, But I didn't-"

Xigbar dug his nails into Axel's hip viciously snarling at the other, "Shut the fuck up Axel. You're cuter when you don't talk." He pulled the other's head back bringing the redhead's back flush against his chest, forcing his head to the side to catch his lips in an uncharacteristically soft kiss. He then shoved Axel face first into the pillow, his thrust becoming more eratic as his hand slid from the redhead's hip to grip his erection and stroke it quickly.

Demyx felt tears welling in his eyes as he continued to stare at the devastating train wreck that was the scene before him, he felt as if his chest was caving in. He turned and ran as fast and as far away from his "boyfriend" and "best friend" as he could get, dropping to his knees in the back of the library as sobs shuddered through his body.

"What are you doing in here?" A cold voice asked from the shadows, a smaller slate haired man soon stepping into the light.

Demyx startled, hastily trying to dry his eyes before the other could see them. "I'm s-sorry Zexion," he hiccuped "I just...I didn't...I had to get away." The blonde looked timidly at the floor wringing his hands together nervously.

"Stand up, and stop your crying." The schemer commanded, "What is it that you're running from? Surely it can't be that bad?"

"It can!" The mulleted-boy exclaimed in a sudden fit of emotion, clambering hastily to his feet. "I just," he took a deep breath clenching his eyes shut one again, "I just walked in on Xigbar," he trailed off. "I just saw Xigbar having sex with Axel."

Zexion's one visible eye widened ever so slightly in surprise as he stared at the other. This was an unexpected turn of events, one that could prehaps work out to his benefit. He spoke softly reaching a hand out and placing it gently on the others shoulder, "I am sorry to hear that, you deserve better."

Demyx let out a small gasp at the contact, tears falling suddenly as he pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace. "Thank you," he mumbled his face pressed into Zexion's shoulder. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

Zexion simply held the other rubbing soothing circles into his back until the crying had ceased. Once it was over her directed an encouraging smile at the blonde musician before leaving the library, his smile morphing into a smirk as he walked out.

Demyx sighed heavily as he walked through the hallway toward the grey area, he wasn't really in the mood to socialize with the other organization members. Despite the small words of encouragement from Zexion he was still heartbroken over what he had seen.

All heartbreak aside, the blonde pasted his usual sunny smile on his face only to feel it drop from his face in a sudden surge of anguish. The sudden feeling of rage building up somewhere deep within him overtook everything else, as he walked over to the corner where he saw Xigbar and Axel talking. He grabbed his soon to be ex-boyfriend by the shoulder, and with all of the strength he could put behind it slammed the other man's face into the wall. Xigbar crumpled into a heap on the ground, blood pouring out of his nose.

Axel stared at his friend in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened, "Hey Dem, what's wrong man? Calm dow-" he was interrupted by the blonde's fist flying out to connect with his stomach, all breath leaving the redhead's body in a sudden whoosh. As Axel started to double over in pain the musician followed up with a vicious uppercut to the taller man's chin sending him back upwards.

Xigbar struggled to his feet reaching out and grabbing Demyx in an attempt to restrain the smaller, only to have the blonde smash his head backwards into the older nobody's already obviously broken nose. He let go of Demyx as he fell to his knees again.

"How the hell could you do this to me!?" Demyx screamed out as he tackled the redhead to the ground, punching him in the face as hard as he could. "You were supposed to be my best friend." His words were each accentuated by devastating blows from his fists to the other man's face.

Demyx struggled viciously as strong arms dragged him off of the organization's eighth member and held him in place. He screamed out obscenities thrashing about wildly before he realized there was no way that he could free himself from Lexaeus' hold until the other man decided he was calm enough to let go. "I trusted you." Demyx whispered brokenly, staring down at the form of his best friend still lying on the floor, unsure if the other could hear him at this point.

After the larger man had let him go Demyx found himself wandering about aimlessly unsure of where exactly he wanted to go; after a while he found himself in the library staring at Zexion nervously. "Hi." He whispered, glancing at the smaller man.

"Hello Demyx." Zexion chuckled lightly, "What brings you here today?"

"I kinda, beat the shit out of Xigbar and Axel in front of everybody."

"Oh, well then, do you feel better now?" The shorter man asked, eyebrow arched in an enquiring fashion.

"Not really. They hurt me really badly." The younger admitted taking a seat near the slate haired man. "I trusted them, and they betrayed me..."

Zexion stood walking a couple steps and using a finger to lift Demyx's chin up until their eyes met. "Well maybe, you should make them hurt as badly as you do? I mean, surely they don't deserve to be happy while you're so...miserable."

"But, how do I do that?"

A frown graced Zexion's delicate features as he sighed, "I didn't want to tell you this because I knew it would only hurt you; but I heard Axel and Xigbar talking about you recently, they are trying to make you unhappy, it's like a game to them. They want you to be miserable, they think that they are all you have and that without them you'll crumble. Find somebody new, just move on. Your happiness will hurt them more than anything else could."

"I can't though...nobody cares about me. I have nothing."

Zexion brushed a light kiss over Demyx's lips, delighting in the soft gasp it elicited from the other man. "But, I care for you Demyx. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Demyx could feel tears threatening to fall once again as he shook his head at the older man, he was at a loss for words; he couldn't even begin to fathom all of the emotions fighting for dominance in his brain...thankfulness, happiness, fear, pain, and even hopefulness at the unspoken promises implied by Zexion's words and actions. "Do you really mean that?"

Another kiss being pressed to Demyx's lips was the only response, and he couldn't help himself as he looped his arms around Zexion's neck kissing him back eagerly. He could almost feel a weight lifting from him, surely he could be happy with the other man.

Zexion trailed light kisses over Demyx's jaw, his hand toying with the zipper of the blonde's cloak before he tilted his head questioningly at the other, "May I?" he whispered. At the nod of acquiescence he received he slowly slid the zipper down trailing soft kisses, light nips, and teasing licks down across the others chest. As he palmed the younger man's cock through a pair of black pants he couldn't help but smirk, everything had gone according to his plans.

Demyx woke up, stretching and wincing slightly at the pain in his lower back blinking owlishly at his surroundings realizing he was still on the floor in the library, he pulled his clothes on before heading out in search of Zexion with a small smile on his face. He found the other man in the hallway just outside the library and smiled waving a cheerful hello.

"You're still here?" Zexion muttered, his tone one of boredom.

"Uhm, yeah, so where did you go last night?" Demyx asked, nervously rubbing at the back of his head.

Zexion groaned, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain this to you, last night meant nothing. I was looking for a quick fuck and I got it." He pushed past Demyx opening the door to the library; looking back over his shoulder, "You were just so easy to manipulate, this was over before it ever began. I have no more use for you, don't bother coming back."

Demyx knew he was crying before he even heard the heavy door to the library slam shut behind the slate haired man. He couldn't believe that he had let himself be hurt yet again. He watched with wonder as slow creeping tendrils of darkness began to work their way up and around his legs, smiling slightly as it reached up over his chest and arms slowly consuming him. He knew that soon he would feel no more pain, the darkness would allow him a blissful state of disconnection and unawareness. As the cloud of darkness disappated the hallway was left vacant; not a trace of the young musician, the organizations melodious nocturne, was left behind.

A/N: Just so you all know, the grey area is that room that all the nobodies kinda gather and stand around in when you're playing Days. Just in case that confused anybody.


End file.
